Gameshow Galore
by StRaWbErRy-iCiLe
Summary: What happens when the Mediator characters get onto gameshows? Will it be chaotic? Or will it work out pretty good? Why am I even asking you? Click, Click, Click to see. CHAPTER 2 UP! WHO WANTS TO BE A MILLIONAIRE!
1. Wheel of Fortune

Ellen: Hi! This is Ellen! My friend and I had a great idea of a fanfic. Now, it's just S/J fluffs and S/P fluffs. Okay, so what if they all go on a game show!

Strawberry: _Hi! This is Ellen's friend! Me and my friend Ellen had a great idea for a fanfic! Do you notice how retarded I'm sounding? Of course you do! So that means Ellen is sounding retarded too. See Ellen, you do sound like those telephone robots thinger-mabobbers. Oh yeah, duh, of course, strawberry isn't my name. It's just part of my username which you'll find out later. But I'll never tell you it. Ha Ha. So anyway Ellen is writing a Wheel of Fortune fanfic, and I'm writing a WHO WANTS TO BE A MILLIONAIRE! Dent-dent-dent-dent-dent-da!!!! (does that sound like the millionaire theme song?) I know some of you guys might get angry at us for making the characters in the Mediator all weird and all, but this is only for fun. We really don't think any of them of being on drugs or anything, except Dr. Slaski. Ok so go and read Ellen's chapter!_

Disclaimer: We don't own and of the Mediator characters, the Wheel of Fortune dude, or any other people we'll be writing about.

So, let's start with Wheel of Fortune.

Btw, this is a four-player game, with the cheerleaders.

"Everybody, welcome to . . ." the announcer grumbled lowly. "WHEEL OF FORTUNE!" the audience screamed, as everybody took their positions.

"Welcome people

to Wheel of Fortune

in San Francisco!" the cheerleader chanted.

"Idaho. IDAHO!" Pat hissed.

"Oh, we mean,

Welcome people

To Wheel of Fortune

In Idaho!" they cheered once again.

"Hello, and welcome to Wheel of Fortune. I'm Pat Sagack (SP?)" he said, holding the microphone.

Cricket. Cricket.

"And this is Vanna White!"

Cheer!

"Stupid audience," said Pat grumbling to himself. (A/N: I mean, seriously. Have you guys noticed how people love Vanna so much more than Pat? When I asked my friends who the host of the show was, they all said Vanna. Nobody knows about Pat. Poor Pat.)

"Um, okay. So, tell us a little bit about yourself, Susannah?" he checked his card.

"Hi, I'm Fill in your name, I'm a fictional character first of all. And people love me-"

"Okay, one time, I was like Ohmigod! I cannot believe you bought that, to my fellow cheerleaders, so I was like—blah blah blah," the cheerleader behind Suze interrupted.

"Um, oooookay," Pat shrugged. "Jesse De Silva, wherever you are? Would you like to tell us a little bit about yourself?"

"Um, Hello—5hours later—hi," he ran a hand through his hair. You could tell that he was totally nervous about this. "Um, well, I'm died-"

"Okay! That's great. Would you like to tell us something about yourself Mr. Paul Slater?"

Cricket Cricket.

"Um, Mr. Slater?" Pat asked looking at the empty seat.

Meanwhile, Paul was sucking lips with a cheerleader backstage.

"Okay, let's move on to Dr. Slaski- "

"BIG MONEY! BIG MONEY!" an old man screamed.

"Um, Dr. Slaski, the show didn't even start yet."

"May I have an L?"

"Okay, we'll be back after the commercial break."

. ..After the commercial break.. .

"Spin Suze," Pat said doodling with his card.

"Okay, an-"

"We could like to answer," the cheerleader behind interrupted, "Big Apple New Hampshire!"

"Oooo, I'm sorry. That's incorrect."

"What the hell!" Suze hissed. "Where did you get New Hampshire! Hampshire doesn't even have 4 letters! And the board is empty!"

"It's only a game," she whimpered.

"BIG MONEY! BIG MONEY!" Dr. Slaski interrupted once again. "I WANNA BUY A VOWEL! W!"

"Um, you can't do that."

"OF COURSE I CAN! I HAVE ALL THE MONEY IN THE WORLD. I CAN BUY ANYTHING I WANT!!" he screamed beating Pat up with his Bankruptcy cardboard.

"Yoo Hoo, Pat, I've got, like, and itch right here. Could you, like-" Jesse's cheerleading partner shouted.

"Sure baby! Ba bye Vanna!" Pat grinned evilly.

"Hey! Come back! She's my partner!" Jesse called after them.

"Oh, I quit!" Vanna said stomping away, but accidentally tripping over her high heels, had a heart attack, and died.

Mwahahahaha.

Suddenly, and audience member came out of nowhere. "Hey big shot! You want a piece of me? You want some of this!"

"Um, actually, no." Paul said stepping away.

The announcer suddenly came out. "Mwahahahaha! Now I shall take over!"

Click Click. Cameras flashed.

"Ahhh! Get it away! It burns!" and he soon died.

Now one last final word from Dr. Slaski.

"BIG MONEY! BIG MONEY!"

Happily ever after . . .


	2. Chapter 2

Strawberry: Did you enjoy the chapter? I can't believe I was that stupid. I told you I wouldn't tell you my username and that you would have to read to fink out. I forgot I was the one how wrote the story. I thought Ellen submitted it under her username. Oh well! I have no idea what you thought of the chapter because I'm writing the day after I submitted it. I will also not be using the same characters as Ellen did I'll be using Suze, and a surprise guest. Ooooooo who could it be? So if you didn't read what I was saying for the other story I'm doing this one under WHO WANTS TO BE A MILLIONAIRE. I'm using Regis for this because he is so much funnier than that whatever-her-name is lady who's hosting. Okie Artichokeys! Here's the next story:

Regis: These stunts have been done by and are supervised by trained professionals. They are extremely dangerous and should not be attempted by anyone, anywhere, anyti- oh wait, what? Ohhhhhh… this isn't Fear Factor. Sorry about that folks! Let's introduce our first contestant……. Susannah Simon!

Suze walks out and admires the pretty lights, walks toward camera

Suze: Hi mom!

Regis: Suze, could you come here?

Suze: humming Mary had a Little Lamb to herself, walks over to chair

Whoa, dude…. I'm on tv!

Regis: So Suze, before we start tell us about yourself-

Suze: Well, it all started when I was a born in Puerto Rico…

Regis: (sarcastically) WOOOOOW!

Suze: No! Of course not Mr. Trump! Why would I have used your pet iguana Frankie as a hammer? No! NO! DON'T FIRE ME! PLEASE!

Regis: That's err… nice Suze.

freaky music starts and lights flash

Suze: becomes extremely paranoid EGAD! THE ELVES HAVE RETURNED!

Regis: I don't see any elves.

Regis: No.

Suze: twitches so they all say………. Can I borrow your car?

Suze: Your microwave?

Regis: No

Suze: Your wig?

Regis: No… I mean I don't… your so freakin' confusing! Uhhhhh….. Soooo… do you have any loved ones in the audience?

Suze: Yes, I brought my stuffed animal, Ricardo, and my 2001 Ford Mustang.

Regis: You brought a car and a stuffed animal… I see. Do you, Ricardo, and Mustang like to say anything?

Ricardo: ………………………-

Suze: Ricardo, that's enough, I think Regis has heard enough.

Ford Mustang: COMMERCIAL TIME! COMMERCIAL TIME! GEICO….. 15

MINUTES COULD SAVE YOU 15 OR MORE ON CAR INSURANCE!

DRIVE ME SUZE! WE CAN RUN OVER PEDESTRIANS AND WHEN THE COPS COME WE'LL BE ALL LIKE "REGIS OWNS THIS CAR, WE ONLY RAN OVER

1,000,000,000,0000 SQUIRELS, CANTALOUPES, AND CLOWNS. IS THAT A CRIME?!?!?

Regis: Okay, let's get to your first question. (_music and lights come on_)

In the nursery rhyme, Jack and Jill, what do the characters go up the hill to fetch?

an infection C. High School yearbook of 1962-63

a pail of water D. None of the above

Suze: AW MAN THIS IS AHARD ONE! CAN I PHONE A FRIEND!!!!

Regis: Okay, who would you like to phone?

Suze: My favorite buddy, Shmutslingchopkoflitwerheimer Lee. (Sorry if I used your name I know it is a really common name.)

Regis: Ok then, let's get Shmutslingchopkoflitwerheimer on the line.

Shmutslingchopkoflitwerheimer: Hello?

Suze: HELLO FRIEND! HOW ARE YOU TODAY!?!

Shmutslingchopkoflitwerheimer: NO! DUDE! SHE'S ALL WEIRD, DUDE! SHE LIKE DRANK ALL MY BEER, BURNED MY GUITAR FOR HEAT, AND A LOT MORE!

Regis: Sorry, Suze your seconds are up, pick an answer.

Suze: I'd like the two-eleven wise men.

Regis: You mean the three wise men? Sorry, that's super million-

Suze: SO YOU'RE ACCUSING ME OF SOMETHING!?! OH YEAH REGIS, HOW NICE! GOD! YOU ARE SO INSULTING, PURPLE, SHIMIEGKLDSOFA, AND, XYLOPHONE!

Regis: Suze Suze Suze, Fear is apparently a factor for you.

Suze: (gone wild runs into audience) HEY YOU! YEAH YOU! Shmutslingchopkoflitwerheimer LEE. I KNOW WHAT YOU DID LAST SUMMER AND IF YOU DON'T DO AS I SAY I'LL TELL DR. PHIL!

Shmutslingchopkoflitwerheimer: NO PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING!

Suze: I'd like to phone

Regis: (dials) TV screen says "We are sorry we could not dial Big Bird would you like to phone the Boohbah or Teletubbies?

Suze: THE TELEUBBIES! YEAH I'D LIKE TO PHONE THEM!

Teletubbies come on line

Teletubbies: EH OH! EH OH! EH OH! OOOHH WUDDAT!

Narrator: It's Regis Philbin.

Teletubbies eat SARS infested tubby custard before they can answer.

Suze mysteriously vanishes, CBS will air full story on CBS 10 o'clock news.

Regis: It seems like Suze has disapperare from the show. Let's meet our new contestant GRANDPA SLATER!

(Grandpa Slater walks out and sits on chair)

Grandpa Slater: WHOA! I THINK I WON BINGO NIGHT!

Regis: No, this is who wants to be a fear factor.

Grandpa Slater: Ohhh….

(2 hours later)

Grandpa Slater: Am I in heaven?

Regis: Okkkkkkk… First question.

Who-

Grandpa Slater: I'll always remember you Margie. (dies)

Regis: Okay we're out of time tune in next week for the next episodes of WHO WANTS TO BE A MILLIONAIRE?

Teletubbies awakened from their death and start shooting everybody with paintball guns.

Teletubbies: YAY! TELETUBBY GUN!

Audience: AHHHHHH!

The End.

I know you all think we're on drugs. Well we are. Which ones? ALL OF COURSE! Sorry if there is spelling/grammatical errors I didn't have time to check it over. Oh yeah. I got to give credit to my brother for helping me out (he made me do that). REVIEW! REVIEW!


End file.
